bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Varukirii
Ideas, Views, or Comments Now please limit any negative comments, and don't just point out the grammer errors cause I am working on them.Td5 18:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Hmm, I can see that you're borrowing from Norse mythology, so in that case I'll just make a list of suggestions detailed below: *Varukiri need not be their own specific race. They can be an analogue to the Shinigami, albeit the title of Varukiri bestowes its own unique set of abilities to the soul in question. Afterall, Valkyrie were warrior souls chosen by Odin to be his messengers, and were blessed by him. Perhaps you should follow a similar route? *As for specific abilities, Valkyrie where known to change the tides of war, by giving favor to one side, enabling them to win. Although such a power is very powerful perhaps it is a means of simply boosting the morale or abilities of others. This one should be carefully considered and examined before put into use. There is quite a bit of room for abuse if it isnt done right. *Their invisibility and light manipulation should probably go hand in hand, given how similar the two abilities are. Power over forms of heat (sunlight), and perhaps divine energy such as healing, protection, and smiting should be considered. *Also do recall that Valkyrie ARE warriors. So they should have some abilities relating to their impressive combat abilities. Well thats about all I have for now. Good luck though, hope my suggestions help. --- Illuminate Void 18:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Following in the idea of going with the original Valkyries, they were the farriers of the slain. They chose who died in a battle and then took the slain to Valhalla to await Ragnarok. Perhaps the Valkyries are the ones who bring your warriors to Valhalla and so have a unique transportation method?--Ryo talk 18:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) First off, thank you for the ideas and general info Illuminate Void. I like the Pagan Religions and so I created races and ideas with a bleach twist or view on them like a Japanese view. I did know some of the history but not all of it and your ideas are sublime. I just I have for a long time seen on not just this one, but on many fanfiction sites and wikia. Members only really work or created ideas with regular Japanese creature, spirit, demons, or almighting being like God. So, I thought why not the Pagan Religions? In short, I do thank you for the information and I might use some of it. Also, thank you ryo for your info as well.Td5 19:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Now this is familiar As a Norwegian I find the subject of Valkyries rather familiar. And I for one think its a great idea to implement them here. The good thing with the Bleach universe is that it is so easy to implement mythology in it. And it seems that since I began using this site, there has become more and more different mythos. I have a suggestion myself, actually. *You should probably follow the norm when you create a new race. And apply naming in conjunction with old norse folklore. Names as Grimhilder, Brunhildr, Freya, Froyh and such are all names generally applied to Æesir, an such. And keeping to norse names in abilities, powers. Etc.. would really serve to give the atmosphere. :) Just a suggestion.﻿